Alexis and Tyler
by TheLivingGhost
Summary: ok i am not good at sumeries but there is a new girl and boy at the tower how are they conected to the Titans. Please r&r Flames are welcome if it makes you feel good
1. chapters 1 & 2

"Alexis"

Chapter 1

Trouble

"Titans, Trouble!" Robin called over the alarm. All the titans ran out to Cyborg's car and they drove off to were the crime had taken place.

When they got there they were surprised to see a science lab that looked like some one just dropped a bomb on it which could very well be what happened. They walked over the ruble and all the fallen debris. They were heading to the part of the building that was still there.

There they saw a person lying on the ground half dead. They all ran to him but it was to late to do anything to help him he was even beyond Raven's power. The titans did manage to get him to tell them this "He wanted that (he says as he points to something) take it with you try to figure out it's mystery. Please." and then he died.

The titans walked over to what the man had pointed to they could not tell what it was but they picked it up and brought it back with them. When they got to the tower Cyborg asked were to put it and Robin said in his room and that he would research it and try to figure it out.

chapter 2

"strange vibes"

5 days after the attack

Over the past few days the titans had noticed that ever since they had brought home that thing strange things have been happening. Such as Beast Boy's CDs had been shouting out at anyone who past them (Some hit Starfire causing her to yelp and send 6 star bolts at them) the cabinets would open causing people to trip. After the 6th time robin was tipped by a cabinet when he said "THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO STUDY THAT THAT… THING! UNTIL I FIGURE OUT WHAT IS WRONG HERE AND HOW TO FIX IT!" and with that he stormed to his room.


	2. chapter 3

"A clue shows"

Robin was in his room researching the thing when he noticed a small button. (Kind of like those restart buttons) Robin immediately started to look through his room for something to push it in with. When he finally finds something he goes back to his seat and sits down. He is about to push it in when the alarm goes off. He runs into the living room to find ever one sitting on the couch seemingly oblivious to the noise. "Well do I need to say it every time! GOOOOO!" and with that they went to save the city.


	3. chapter 4

"More Trouble"

**The Titans are soon at the seen of the crime. Another lab had been destroyed except there were no survivors and no clues. Robin resentfully said they could leave after an hour when he remembered how close he was to figuring out about the thing.**

**When he got to his room he resumed his seat were he picked up his tool thing and pushed the button. The top of thing made a hissing noise and started to open but much to Robin's disappointment a thick cloud of smoke had come out. After about 3 minutes the smoke cleared enough for him to look in and see..........**

**AN: More in the next chappie so keep reading. **

**Oh and I do not own the titans but I do own what is coming in the next chappie!**


	4. chapter 5

**"A stranger Arrives"**

**A GIRL! There was a living, breathing girl! Well maybe not breathing but she definitely had a heartbeat. She looked the same age as Robin. She was wearing what looked like a school uniform, she had long loose blonde hair but it looked like about an inch of her hair was dipped in red hair die. Robin stared at her in amazement he then screamed. "RAVEN, CYBORG, BEAST BOY, STARFIRE! COME HERE!" **

**Of course all the Titans came running to see what had happened. When they got there Robin just started to tell them about the button that had found and that he was about to press it when they alarm went off and that he only said they could leave the lab because he was so close to seeing what was in the thing-a-ma-bop. Then that when he had opened the thingy there was a living, breathing girl. Granted she was not breathing but she was alive.**

**----------------------------------**

**The newly arrived titans peered into the whatever it was. Starfire gave out a little "EEP" Cyborg said "Man" BeastBoy said "Dude" and Raven just stared. Then the taunting question came. "How do you intend to wake her?" it was Raven who asked but everyone was thinking it.**


	5. chapters 6 & 7

**"Strange Actions"**

Ever since Robin got that thingy open not only have the home appliances been going haywire but the Titans have been acting strange. Some examples are that Beast Boy has been eating all Starfire's strange food, Raven pulled a prank on Cyborg and then started cracking up causing all the lights to blow up. But the most strange happening was yet to happen.

---------------------

"The Untold Event"

We start off in Robin's room were because Raven had just rigged his sandbag to blow up with lemon lime gelatin when he punched it is researching the "stranger" as the Titans had come to calling her. He had gotten no were in his studies when he started to wonder _Maybe if Batman was doing the studying that they might have gotten somewhere. Oh well. I need to get this all figured out before something really strange……… _but he never finish his thought because the next thing he knew was he had a warm felling running through him. He opened his eyes to see he was kissing the girl who now was breathing and looking very scared. He pulled away and they stared at each other for about a seconded then they both screamed. Robin fainted and the girl turned into a cloud of red smoke.

---------------------

AN: and I leave you there a cliffy but don't worry I will have the next chappies up in a few minutes.


	6. chapters 8 & 9

****

"What Happened?"

The other Titans heard the scream of their leader and some other person. They ran up to robin's room and saw him lying on the floor out cold and a cloud of red smoke hovering over the thin-a-ma-bop then it slowly go out the window. Turning their attention back to Robin they sat down and tried to wake him up but nothing worked. Then Beast Boy got an idea. He ran to the kitchen and got a bucket of freezing cold and icy water. He ran back to robin's room and dumped it on Robin. Slowly Robin started wake up then jolted up right because the cold water had just sunk in. "BEAST BOY!" he screamed at the small green boy.

"Sorry dude you were out cold!"

"YEH. So you dump freezing water on me!?!"

"He got you up though." Raven said joining the argument in her usual monotone voice.

"Yeh but now I'm all wet and cold!" they were all quit.

"so……..what happened?" Beast Boy had asked the question that was pondering the four Titans.

-------------------

"nothing"

nothing" Robin lied he looked around at his friends ending with Raven who had this ridicules smirk on her face. Then it hit him like a blind bat.

"RAVEN!"

"what?" the smirk growing into a huge grin.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! THAT'S WHAT!"

"Dude what happened?"

"He ki……." Raven did not have time to finish because Robin had jumped up and put his hands over his mouth.

"Nothing" he said in that tone that meant it was the end of this talk.

"oh man!" beast boy said as he got up to leave so did everyone else.

"if you are most positive that you are O-K then I shall leave you to yourself."

"yes, I am fine." he said then they all left but Raven.

------------------

They were quit for about a minute but it was soon disturbed.

"so….. What really happened?"

"I was doing the research after you pulled that prank on me."

"hehe. Oops"

"as I was saying. I was researching on her and I was thinking that I had to figure this out before someone did something stupid. I never finish my thought when I realized I had a warm feeling going through my I opened my eyes and saw her kissing her. And she was awake we stared for a seconded then screamed and I fainted then Beast Boy dumped water on me…."

"I KNOW that part!"

"oh right"


	7. chapter 10

"The girl named Alexis"

4 weeks later

The Titans were out having a picnic when beast boy cried

"Hey look! It is that girl!" sure enough there was the "stranger" as the titans called her. She was walking along looking very sad and VERY confused. Just then some strange man walked up to the girl to see if see was ok. He tapped her on the shoulder causing her to spin around really fast but the spinning was not what caught Robin's attention it was the fact that she had shout a huge red beam of light out of her hands at the man. She had also let out a little scream while she shout him. When all the smoke cleared the man was on the ground looking considerable burnt but he still got up, screamed, and ran away. When the girl saw the man run away see started to cry and run away to.

------------------------------

BACK TO THE PICNIC!

"Titans Go!"

"Dude, way?"

"Because there is a girl who can shout beams of red light out of her hands out of her hands. That is way."

"ooooooooh" the rest of the Titans say as they continuo to sit there very dazed like.

"well?"

"oh yah" they say as the get up to go after the girl.

-----------------------------

IN THE ALLY

The Titans had cased the girl into an ally were she hid behind a dumpster.

"it is ok we are not here to hurt you." Robin said as the girl poked her head out from the dumpster. How ever when she saw Robin she turned red and diapered into a cloud of red smoke.

"Hey wait!" Robin called as if no one else was there but the two of them. Then all of a sudden her had became visible.

"well?" now because her head was the only thing that was visible all the Titans had been taken aback and did not answer.

Looking up and down at herself she realized why they were speech less.

"oops. Sorry!" she said as she stepped out of her cloud.

"Well?"

"um…. Hi we are the Teen Titans I am Robin this is Starfire, Beast boy, Cyborg, and Raven. What is your name?"

"oh it is Alexis, but you can call me lexi for sort!"

"ok Alexis who are you? You know tell us about you."

"oh. Um……I am a takermanian! I also have some powers that I do not know of."

"ok Alexis….."

"lexi"

"right lexi way don't you come with us we could train you to use your powers to help us with fighting crime"

"you mean you would really let me be on your team!"

"well first we gotta see what you got. But yah I don't see why not"

"oh but I don't have anything but a few pentons."

"that is not what I meant."

"oh what did you mean then?"

" I meant what your powers can do."

"oh I am not sure what they can do at this current moment in time but I wish to learn what they can do in the near futureum"

"O-K first before we go any where. What are pentons and what is futureum?"

"oh my worgs! What year is this!?!"

"2004. Why?"

"oh I am very sorry I hope you forgive my knowledge of your language and other stuff from your time!"

"O-K. But what was all that hula-bolo about?"

"oh I am sorry I should have explained earlier I am from the year 3333."

"you mean your from the future!?!"

"yes I must have some how gotten transported back in time. Oh I knew I should have listened to the teacher in history class."

"well if you are from the future you probable want to go back right?"

"no not in particular."

"why not won't your parents miss you?"

"probably not. You see my older bother gets all the attention by my father because he is to be king of takermania soon and my little sister gets all my mothers attention. I remember like it was yesterday you see my parents always ignored me like I did not exist they would always take my brother and sister out on trips and leave me behind. I was not like Cinderella or any thing I was just ignored it was like they did not know they had a second daughter. I mean they paid attention to me when I was first born but then my sister came along and stole my parents from me. So one day I ran away and found a normal family that only had one kid and I asked if I could stay there when I needed to have a real family. So when ever my family ignored me and left me alone I would go over to there house and live like a normal girl. Soon my parents were going on trips every week and not coming back till the weekend so I went to live with my second family. Then I started school it was fascinating and I loved it. But with the good came the bad my brother found out were I went every week and told on me. The next day when I got to my second home after school I saw my family there. I was told that I was to never leave my real home again. But judging but my school uniform I must have gotten sent here after that."

"wow" that is so sad. Of course you can stay with us. You can even have lessons on the customs with Star she is still learning all about earth to but we still have to she what you got."

"ok. I would gladly show you what I've……… got!"


	8. chapter 11

"No name"

Ok we are in Alexis's two room suit (it was a one room before she made the walls disappear then reappear one of her many powers) her room were she sleeps has a bed that is all and the room is painted black ceiling was black the carpet was black with silver dots. Back to the walls as I said they are black but they also have silver dots and planets painted all over them so now they look like the galaxy, it was very calming for Alexis. The other room had the bathroom going off it, it had her huge flat screen plasma TV and PS2, Nintendo, Game Cube, and Game Boy Advanced SP. This room also hade her closet.

Now Alexis's clothes are a shirt from hot topic, and some boys cargo shorts (witch she had taking a liking to even after Beast Boy told her they were for boys) speaking of Beast Boy Alexis is talking to the little grass stain right now! (hehe I love that name!)

"so you got a boy friend?"

"yes."

Sigh "oh."

"and I am going to get you a girl friend!"

"and how may I ask are you gonna do that?"

"I will get Raven to go out with you."

"how? Even if she did like me, witch she don't, she will just say no."

"one I can fix her little problem and two she does like you. A LOT! That is one of my many talents to feel how strongly one feels about anther. So take Robin for instance I can feel his pure hate for Slade."

"you would really do that form me?"

"of course I swear by the ten lords of glaboribass. As long as Raven is willing to get the shot, of course."

"cool! Oh and if your bf is in the future how is he gonna get back to this time?"

"just leave that to me."

AN: I know that this chap was short but I need to leave you at a cliff hanger. So about the no update I was going though major writers block.


	9. chapter12

__

"The boy friend"

We are in the living room with Alexis, and everyone else.

Lexi: " why you all want to see me get my bf here is completely oblivious to me but oh well."

BB: "just get on with it I want to see this bf you told me about."

Robin: "wait how did BB end knowing about the fact that you have a boyfriend and not me. I am the leader of this team."

Lexi "oh chill would ya, star likes you too." at this comment Robin and Starfire both turn red and Cyborg and BB let out a huge "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Lexi: "now if you don't mind I would like to get my bf here."

Raven: " oh please do go on"

Lexi: "k. good here I go. By the lords of ashian the futureum of asrean bring to me the one I seek!" with that there was a huge flash of light, a loud crack, and a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared standing there was a boy with the same body structure and hair as Robin except the tips of his hair was the same color as Starfire's, his eyes were large like Starfire's but instead of green they were a midnight blue mixed with green.

Lexi: "Galaxystar!"

Galaxystar: "Lexi! Were the hell am I?!?" he asked in in an happy/excited voice. When the titans saw the young boy their mouths went to the floor.

Lexi: "um. Hello team I have most recently found?"

Galaxystar: "Lexi."

Lexi: "yes."

Galexystar: "who the hell are they?"

Lexi: "oh how idiotic of me this is my newly found fighting team the Teen Titans!" now when Galaxystar heard 'Teen Titans' he let out a loud gulp.

Robin: "is it just me or am I looking in a mirror?"

Lexi: "nope this is my boy-" but she was cut short when she realized something.

Galaxystar: "um Lex are you sure it was a good idea to bring me here?"

Lexis: "um. Yes this is just a minor set back."

Raven: "don't mind me asking but what is a set back?"

Lexi: "well…um…you see… Star Robin met your great, great, great, great, great, great grandson!"

AN: sorry bout the bad grammar/spelling just try to mentally fix it.


	10. chapter 13

__

"grandson"

Titans- "GRANDSON!?!?!?!"

Lexi- "Yes is that a problem?"

Galaxystar- "you know what Lexi maybe I should just go um back."

Lexi- "no stay I am sure they will most certainly not mind!"

Galaxystar- "Fine is it ok with them?"

Titans- "…"

Lexi- "Well?"

Titans- "um…aaa…ok"

Lexi- "yippy!"

Cyborg- "Well then welcome to the team Galaxystar!"

Galaxystar- "Ok if you don't call me Galaxy or Tyler I'll rip you're head off. Witch by the way I can and will do. I don't like to much cheer (a/n: Lexi is usually not this cheery it is because Galaxy was coming she is usually like Raven except she likes boys clothes not black) cheer annoys me so much. Anyone who tried to surprise me has ended up looking like a burnt piece of toast. And Robin I might need to borrow one of your masks I lost all me stuff in the transfer. Witch means my swords two so I'll need to get those some how.'

Beast Boy- "well aren't you just a slice of heaven?"

Cyborg- "anyone else feel like we just added 2 new Ravens 2 the team?"

Raven- "I don't know I like them both'

Cyborg- "of course you would like Lexi see fixed your emotion problem. And Tyler because is basically a guy you."

Raven- "so?"

Cyborg- "nothing"

Beast Boy- "hey Robin he seems 2 have gotten your taste in eye were. But how did he get the midnight blue eyes?" at this time Robin takes off his mask too reveal the most beautiful midnight blue eyes you have ever seen.

Beats Boy- "oh" Robin puts the mask back on.

Robin- "sure I'll be right back" with that he goes to get his spare mask.

READ THIS

a/n: sorry it is so corny I will update if I get some more reviews. You know an author loves to know there are people reading there story.

Sorry it took so long to update that I was going through major writers block. If you must flame go ahead.

Oh and I need some suggestions on things post any if you have some


	11. confusion

Confusion

Ok I know you are not supposed to do this but I did not feel like having to right another chapter to answer the questions I got.

Ok if you are confused about something I will tell you here

Alexis has been explained

Robin was kissing her because she had fallen into a sleep type thing (I know so sleeping beauty) and her body's need to wake up made her mind take over robin's and make him kiss her witch is why he never finished his thought. And since it was her body was the thing making her mind take over robin she had no idea she was doing it


	12. chapter 14

Ok we start out 2 weeks from when Tyler came. everyone has gotten used to his emotionless attitude and apparently Tyler's mother was a descendent of raven's witch is why he has a lot more then just robin's, and starfire's powers/abilities. He had also taken back to his usual samurai look with his swords on his back **(I do know what they are called I just can't think of it right now so remind me if you know)** but some looks that no one noticed before showed like there were some very small green streaks in his hair and he also had that diamond on his forehead but it was under his head band. **(no one but Raven knew it was there though. you know she could like sense it)** he would also drink herbal tea with raven and Lexi every morning. And help robin with all his work and occasionally play video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg but not often because he always won. They discovered that instead of just green star bolts his were a beautiful midnight blue mixed with green like his eyes. His aura that he got from raven side of the family was midnight blue, green, and indigo all mixed together. Something everyone found strange was that when he was reading a book his aura **(I am gonna call the power he got form Raven his aura and no he does not need to say magical words and yes he can turn into animals like Beast Boy.) **would clean up the house the house. Once it actually thought Beast Boy was dirt so it through him in the trash.

Everyone like Lexi and Tyler because they seem ed so much like them Lexi loved to build things like Cyborg, loved to read dark poetry like raven **(she is so much like raven because of her dark past)** and drink herbal tea, she was some what like Beast Boy and Starfire because if she has to much sugar she becomes sugar high.; and like robin she can stay up all night to find something out about someone. she was not as alliterate with the human ways as Tyler but she did learn a heck of a lot faster then Starfire but when she was sugar high she would start talking in a mixture of her language and English or just entirely her language.

Now we are here were Lexi has just discovered the joy of a smore.

Lexi- "Thisissoyummy.whatisitmadeoutof?isitfromtheplanetrecast?doyouhaveanymore?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? **(yes she actually talked that fast)**

Tyler- "told you, you shouldn't have given her any."

Lexi- "ann eso glompog talo jadeo bloaxe"

Robin- "ok lexi you need to-" he never got to finish his statement because a pie landed in his face.

Beast Boy- "ha! Ha! h-" he also gets a pie in the face.

Lexi- "o o o you know what this tastes like!?!?!"

Cyborg- "uh a smore."

Lexi- "no silly it tastes like a bobobidobo!"

Beast Boy- "a bobobiwhati?"

Lexi- "hey starfire let us go make of the bobobidobo!!!!"

Starfire- "ok! I shall also make the Pudding of happiness!!"

Lexi- "yeah!" Lexi screams as she runs off to the kitchen with starfire.

Remaining Titans- "…"

Raven- "I am going to my room.

Robin- "you I think I have some unfinished work I need to do. Bye!"

Cyborg- "oh I just forgot I have to go and upgrade my baby!"

Tyler- "you know what I just had lunch so I think I will go to my room too." and then there was one and believe me he tried to get away but the strange alien food was done to fast.

Starfire and Lexi- "Beat Boy! You are the only one left to partake in the consumption of our wonderus meals?'

Beat Boy- "yeh guess so."

Lexi- "oh well all the more for you!"

Beast Boy- "::mumbles:: guess so. Bring it on"

The rest of the team comes into the living room to find Beast Boy shoveling the food into his mouth.

Raven- "ok"

Beast Boy- "hey guys you gotta try this stuff it is awesome!"

Cyborg- "really?"

Beast Boy- "yeh it is the best man!" with that the rest of the team join in with eating the delicious food.

A/n: hey guys I still need ideas please review and if you are confused about some thing post it and I will get back to you on it flames are allowed I need to know what is bad.

Keep reading and reviewing! :D


	13. Sorry

Sorry

Sorry I have not updated I have been Grounded and got my internet disconnected I will update as soon as possible.

thelivingghost


	14. SUGAR!

Queen-of-Azarath Your story is pretty good. Okay, I personally luv it and if you even THINK of deleting it...well...well it wouldn't be a good thing! Your grammer is a litte weird (but so is mine..) and you should stick to either (this is just an example of a line BTW):

"Hi! I'm Lexi!" Lexi said happily.

or

Lexi: Hi! I'm Lexi!

It gets a little confusing...but otherwise it's an amamzing story!

Reply: Okie Doky!

Hehehe I am so SUGAR high!

SUGAR!

P.S. thanxs for the good reviews!

Airhead123 I hope I have cleared up all ur problems!

just so it seems like a chapter they are all off doin there own thing.


End file.
